Washington Jones (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Whitewash Jones , Wash | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = Leander Jones (father, presumably deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly blackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former soldier, pilot | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Charles Nicholas | First = Young Allies #1 | First2 = | Death = Young Allies Comics 70th Anniversary Special #1 | HistoryText = Washington "Wash" Jones was an affluent African-American who lived in New York City during World War II and joined Captain America's Sentinels of Liberty youth group. He met Captain America's sidekick Bucky and became part of the Young Allies, a group of wartime youths who worked to fight Nazi spies and other menaces during World War II. Preface: Truth and Fiction It has been revealed that a lot of the Young Allies wartime adventures were made into a comic book as propaganda for the United States to earn support in the war effort, especially among young impressionable people. The comic book, while based on true events where often times embellished, and sensationalized. Further, to "protect" the identities of the Young Allies (however, in later years, Bucky would suspect it was to avoid having to pay out royalties for the use of their likenesses) were all portrayed as caricatures of themselves, and were all portrayed as being young adolescents around the age of 12 while in real life they were in their late teens to early adulthood and eventually became old enough to enlist in the military and see action in the battle field. The least flattering portrayal of any of the Young Allies was the character based on Washington. Renamed "Whitewash Jones" the character was a dimwitted, racial stereotype that was modeled after a minstrel show. While considered socially acceptable at the time of their publication, Washington's portrayal would be considered greatly offensive by today's standards. At the time of their publication, Washington considered his portrayal as ridiculous. Although he would note that he had been treated worse when off duty, he remarked that "You could tell that those writers have never been up town". The fictional accounts of the Young Allies are the most complete record of their activities during World War II, however how much of these tales are fiction and how much are truth have yet to be completely chronicled. For the purposes of clarity between what is known to be fully factual and what is regarded as sensationalized fiction, both will be addressed separately in this profile. Real Life History Shortly after the formation of the Young Allies, Wash joined his comrades in smashing a Nazi spy ring in New York leading to a clash with the Red Skull. The youths were assisted by the timely arrival of Captain America and the Human Torch. In 1943, Patrick and the Young Allies were sent to Hollywood, California for a war bond drive. The rally was soon marred by a panic caused by Bucky and Toro's foe Lady Lotus, and they soon broke up the disruption. Patrick and his friends were then ordered by the military to report to Democracy Pictures to participate in a film in support of the war. They were once more targeted by Lady Lotus who hypnotized actors to attack them, and then took Toro under her control. Capturing the team, Lady Lotus hypnotized the rest of the group and as part of her plan to take over the American west coast sent the group in a B-17 and P-40 to attack Muroc Army Airfield. However, Washington Jones snapped out of Lady Lotus' control and managed to help the others break free from her mind control. They would get the air fields participation in a ruse that made it appear their attack was a success. Pretending to still be under the control of Lady Lotus, the Young Allies got close enough to attack her. During the battle, Toro managed to knock a crystal that Lotus was using to boost her powers and it was subsequently swallowed up in the Earth. Lady Lotus then fled, vowing to get revenge against the Young Allies someday. Coming of age, Washington became a member of the United States Air Force and saw action during the liberation of France. In 1944, Washington reunited with his fellow Young Allies during their downtime. Meeting in France, the Young Allies had their festivities cut short when Geoff spotted German operative Hauptman Kleinschmidt. Washington would rode his motorcycle into battle. When Kleinschmidt attempted to flee in a truck, Wash sped after him, allowing Bucky to jump on board and force the German to crash. This was the last time the Young Allies fought together, but they all stayed in touch over the years. Fictional History For a detailed account of the fictional history of Whitewash Jones see the Fictional History of the Young Allies. After the War After the war, Washington rejoined the Air Force following President Truman's desegregation of the Armed Forces. He served the Air Force with pride during the Korean War. By the time he retired from service, he had earned the rank of Colonel. His activities following his retirement from service remain unrevealed. However, he was one of the few Young Allies to survive into the modern age. He visited his fellow Ally Patrick O'Toole at Samuel J. Sawyer Memorial Veterans Hospital. They were surprised by a visit from their old comrade Bucky (now Captain America) who they long thought was killed in action during the war. The trio caught up and reminisced about old times until Patrick died peacefully in his sleep. Washington later took part in an inaugural parade. He passed away shortly thereafter. His funeral was attended by Captain America and his old foe Lady Lotus. His body was buried in Arlington National Cemetery along with his other fellow Young Allies. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Death by Natural Causes